


Forgotten Son

by OmegaWithinChaos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWithinChaos/pseuds/OmegaWithinChaos
Summary: AU where Evan is the legitimate hier to Shinra and Rufus is the bastard half brother living in the slums. Rufus just can't keep himself out of trouble and Tseng is sent to keep an eye on him.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**This AU just popped into my head and then I started writing it, expecting it to be a one shot and now I've got 6 chapters already! Because it's an AU is won't be true to canon but it's still within the same world as FF7, Shinra and its president are the same. The Turks are the same except Elena hasnt joined them. Evan and Rufus roles are reversed. Rufus is about 22 in this story. Sexual refrences, some violence throughout and talk of death, with m/m explicit sex scene to come. Minimal editing sorry I'm lazy.**

**1.**

  
It was a busy night at the bar, Rufus was rushed off his feet, as usual they were short staffed. He'd started working at the bar in sector 5 slums to help his mother with bills and save enough money to hopefully continue his education after leaving school. It had been a few years since school finished and he was still struggling to support both himself and his mother. College now just a pipe dream. He'd had dreams of living topside, maybe study business and be a manager some day. But he knew people like him rarely made it out of slums. Shinra the electric power company had made life more difficult for people struggling to pay their way. There was a news report on the TV, Avalanche the anti-Shinra terrorist cell had attempted to blow up one of the mako reactors at Shinra. "good for them" Rufus thought, he didn't belive in terrorism but these days his dislike of Shinra was growing and he was starting to sympathise with the groups cause.

"hey pretty boy, ill have another pint!". Some gruff man that smelt bad shouted at Rufus bringing him out of his thoughts.  
He pulled the man a beer and slid it across the bar in front of him.  
"that will be 10 gil".  
"here and a little extra if I can have your number?". The gruff man smirked at him.  
Rufus tried not to gag. Getting hit on was part of the job.  
"not interested sorry".   
"shame you've got such a pretty mouth I bet I could put it to good use".  
Rufus was even more repulsed but he'd learnt a while ago to just smile and move on. He'd almost lost his job a few months ago for punching a lewd customer in the face after he had slapped Rufus's arse whilst trying to clear some tables. Moving away Rufus started serving another customer hoping the smelly man would take the hint.

The bar wasn't very big so it could get pretty crowded of an evening, but that didn't stop him from noticing the tall man in an exquisite black suit enter. The man was gorgeous, not much older than Rufus, with long silky black hair that glistened in the light, a stark contrast to Rufus' own light blond hair. Rufus couldn't take his eyes off the man, he looked like he might be from Wutai or around that region but Rufus couldn't be sure. The man made eye contact with him as he started walking towards the bar. Rufus had completley forgotten what he was doing until a rude woman angrily demanded her change. "sorry" he said doing just that. 

The man in the suit had stopped at the bar just in front of him, he was even more stunning up close with soft brown eyes and long lashes.  
"Can I get you anything?". Rufus asked him silently hoping that the man would say he wanted him.   
He smiled at Rufus and gods it was a lovely smile. "A single whisky, on the rocks. Do you have something hidden away thats nicer than that watered down crap on the shelf?".   
Rufus detected a hint of an accent. 'Definitely a top sider' he thought.   
"sure, boss keeps the good stuff in the back I'll go grab you something". Rufus responded with a genuine smile hoping the man would give him a decent tip.   
"that would be appreciated".   
Rufus turned to his colluege "I'm just grabbing a bottle from out back Jed"  
"sure thing, can you grab some more glasses as well Ru?". Jed shouted after him as he left to find a bottle of premium quality whiskey. Rufus nodded at him before heading through the door.

He wondered if the man in the suit would even be interested in someone like him. He could just imagine running his hands through that silky ebony hair. After finding the bottle he was looking for, he grabbed some glasses and hurried back to the bar to prepare the man's drink.   
"I hope this is to your tastes, best whiskey you'll find in sector 5 slums". He gently placed the drink in front of the dark haired man hoping that he would like it and come again.   
The man picked up the drink and took a sip. Rufus watched as he swallowed it down his eyes drifting to the man's throat.   
"not bad" the man said with a smile, he took out a wallet and handed Rufus a 100 Gil note. "will this cover it?".   
Rufus's eyes widened a little, nobody down here ever paid with a 100 note.   
"yes of course sir, let me get you your change".   
"ah no need thank you".   
Rufus was stunned that was like a 60 Gil tip. "err are you sure sir that's quite a lot?".  
"is it? Perhaps you can make it up to me?".   
Rufus was taken a back, obviously he had thought about it but was surprised the other man would be so forward.   
"I'm looking for some information on a woman that lives around here?".   
Ah so that's what he wanted. Rufus tried to keep the disappointment from his face.   
"sure I can help, I know most people from around here, do you know her name?".   
"Marissa Peters".  
Rufus almost choked. That was his mother's name.   
"ah I think maybe she moved from here, I haven't seen her in a while actually". He lied.   
"is that so? What a shame I had something that belongs to her".   
"I can find out for you? I know her son I'm sure I can ask him if she's still around".  
"how nice of you, of course I would appreciate that, here take my card and contact me when you find out".  
The man passed him a business card. It was mostly blank but had the Shinra logo on one side and a phone number on the other. Strangely no name.   
"It's Tseng". The other man seemingly guessing his next question.   
"Thank you for your help, Rufus is it? I look forward to hearing from you". And with that the man, Tseng, downed the rest of his drink and left.   
Rufus stared after him unsure of what to do about it. 

"hi excuse me! What does a man have to do to get a drink around here?".   
Rufus looked towards the customer demanding his attention and got back to work. He would worry about the sexy mysterious man later. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus notices he's being followed.

Rufus remembered once when he was a child, he had heard a man downstairs speaking with his mother, he had quietly snuck down to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't want anything to do with you people anymore. You tell him that. I don't want him involved with Rufus anymore".

His mother was shouting at the other man, he never heard his mother raise her voice like that.

"Miss Peter's have you really thought this through? What kind of life will he have, the money will at least ensure his future. You can't provide for the both of you like this?."

The man had a calm voice, Rufus couldn't see much of him but he appeared to be smartly dressed in a dark suit.

"we will do just fine. I have made my decision now get the hell out of my house".

"Very well". The man said and moved towards the front door. "you know he's going to ask questions, he's going to wonder?".

"I will tell him the truth, that his father is a despicable man who wanted nothing to do with him".

"good bye Miss Peter's".

The man left _._

 _'Were they talking about him?'_ Rufus wondered. He asked his mother later who the man in the suit was. She told him not to worry about it, the man wouldn't ever be coming back.

...

Rufus woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was 9am. Rufus hadn't got back in until 3am last night and he wasn't working again until 5 but he had promised his mother he would go to the market to pick up a few things they needed. Groaning, he reluctantly got up to get washed and dressed for the day. His mother was in the kitchen humming a song she was always playing on their old record player.

"good morning mother". He greeted giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"good morning sweetie, you got back late last night?".

"yeah had to do some inventory at the bar once we'd closed, hopefully won't be as late tonight".

"I made you some breakfast and there's coffee".

"I love you".

His mother laughed.

"you're going to have to find yourself a wife who will look after you, you're terrible at looking after yourself".

Rufus frowned, he hated it when she talked like that, like she wouldn't be around soon. He knew she was getting sicker, she always hid it well but she was a pragmatic woman and wanted him to be prepared for when she wasn't around anymore. He still hadn't had the guts to tell her that it was unlikely he would find a wife, apart from a girlfriend he had when he was 10, he was only attracted to men. He remembered the man, Tseng at the bar last night.

"mom, a strange man was asking about you at the bar last night".

"oh what did he say?".

"he said he had something that belonged to you? His name was Tseng do you know him?".

"Tseng? Hmm no I've never heard that name before. Did he say what it was?".

"no and I didn't tell him I was your son or where we lived, just in case. He did give me his card though".

Rufus took out the card from his back pocket and showed it to her. His mother froze when she saw what was on it, it was brief but he saw something akin to fear in her eyes.

"are you OK?" he asked concerned.

"Rufus do not contact this man again, do you hear me. The people who work for this company are not good people I don't want you involved with them".

"Are we in some kind of trouble?".

"no son, don't worry. They're just nosy people. I... I never told you that I once worked at Shinra. It was before I had you and I thought it was a good place. I soon learnt that it wasn't and I left. Whatever it is that they have of mine I'm sure it isn't anything important. So stay away".

"you worked at Shinra?". Rufus let that sink in. "but mom, people dream about working at that company, I know they do a lot of harm to the planet but they must have payed well?".

"money isn't everything Rufus. Sometimes you have to think about your conscience". She smiled and kissed him on the fore head. "enough of this, the past is the past. Eat up before your food gets cold. You best get to the market before its busy".

She went back to humming her song and Rufus didn't bring it up again. He stared at the business card on the counter, thinking about Tseng. He didn't seem like a bad person but Rufus supposed he was distracted by the man's beauty. Rufus ate up his breakfast and headed to the markets. It was almost summer and was starting to get warm enough that he only needed a jacket. The markets where a short walk away and he enjoyed saying hi to the locals on the way. Most of them knew his name, he'd grown up here always the same people.

"Rufus, hey Ru hold up!". A famiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Elena" he smiled at the blond girl who was his best friend growing up. She had her hair in pigtails.

"Ru, how dare you not reply to messages? Now I've got to hunt you down instead?".

"sorry 'Lena I had a busy shift yesterday and got in late".

"yeah I bumped into Jed, he told me you were flirting with some rich dude last night?".

"I was just after a big tip and it payed off" he smirked "which means drinks on me at the bar tonight? How about it?".

"I suppose I can stop by. I still want your advice on my date. Wait until you hear all about it! Anyhow I've got run catch you later Ru".

Rufus watched as his best friend ran off. He really didn't want to hear about another date of hers but at least at the bar he could busy himself. He carried on to the markets. Rufus was perusing the selection of herbs and spices when he got the sense that someone was watching him. He looked up and thought he saw Tseng from last night but in the blink of an eye he was gone. Rufus thought maybe he was just being paranoid but he hurried up and purchased what he needed. The conversation with his mother earlier had made him weary. He decided to pick up some flowers before he left, using the extra tip money from last night, he rarely got to spoil his mother. He paid for the flowers and not looking where he was going he turned around and bumoed right into a strong body.

"ugh sorry man" Rufus looked up into dreamy brown eyes. The same ones from last night that he was sure had haunted his dreams after.

"Tseng?! What are you doing here? Did you follow me?". Rufus was sure it couldn't be a coincidence.

"not at all I was just passing by, I heard they have the most delicious berries in this market and then I saw you. I thought maybe you would have some more information on the woman I was looking for?".

Rufus's heart started pounding.

"err no I'm sorry but I've not had a chance to ask about her, worked late last night but I promise I will get back to you".

Rufus tried to move away from the man but a firm hand grabbed his arm.

"be sure that you do Rufus. I would be disappointed to find out you've been lying to me".

Rufus was worried now.

"what do you want with her?".

Tseng looked around and let go of Rufus's arm.

"not here, let's go somewhere quieter".

Rufus nodded and followed Tseng out of the markets. He was nervous, he didn't think he could trust this man but he needed to know what he wanted with his mother. Tseng led him to a side alley, it stank of piss but it was quiet.

"look, Marissa Peter's is a good woman. But she's sick, she doesnt need any bother. I'm sure whatever you have for her I can give it to her myself".

"What if what I have for her could cure her ailment?". Rufus was shocked at this. They could cure his mother? Rufus would do anything to save his mother but the extra shifts at the bar didn't even scratch her medical bills.

"how? The Doctors said it wasn't curable".

"But Shinra has access to many things most Doctors don't even know about".

"why would you help her? She told me she worked for the company years ago. I didn't think you cared about your former employees that much?".

Tseng smiled. "you seem to know a lot about this woman you said you barely know? Let's not play games Rufus Peter's I know she is your mother and I want to make it clear that we do not offer this cure for free. The President's son is curious about you and would like to meet with you. We will discuss the conditions for helping your mother once you've met with him".

Rufus didn't know what to say, his brain was telling him not to trust this man and to run away. But what if they could save his mother? He could at least just hear them out. He was also curious as to why the hier to Shinra would want to help them.

"OK ill meet with him, let me know when is suitable?".

"we will be in touch, good bye Rufus I'm sure we will see each other very soon, I hope she likes her flowers".

With that Tseng walked away. Rufus watched him leave and when he was out of sight he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"fuck" he said out loud. "What the fuck?".

Rufus's life was about to get a lot more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus is attacked

The bar was much quieter tonight which means Rufus couldn't drown out Elena's insessant gossiping. He couldn't stop thinking about what Tseng had told him. A million questions buzzing through his mind. He wondered if this had anything to do with his Father. He didn't know much about him, his Mother always got angry when he asked so eventually he stopped asking. Maybe his father had worked at Shinra too.

"and anyway I told him that I just couldn't commit to a life in the slums with a low life like him and.. Er hello Rufus are you even listening?".

Elena cut into his worried thoughts.

"I'm sorry Elena I'm just tired".

"Are you sure, you've been very quiet is everything OK? How's your mom doing?".

"she's had a good few days recently, but you know it kind of goes like this she has a good week and then the next she can barely move".

"I'm sorry Rufus, here's me bitching about my problems. Say have you seen your sexy topsider again? Did you get his number?".

Rufus appreciated Lena trying to distract him from his Mother's sickness, he didn't really like talking about it but any mention of Tseng had his stomach twisting.

" no I doubt he'll be back here again".

"oh you never know Rufus, maybe he'll whisk you away, get out of the slums for good."

Rufus thought that might actually happen but not in a romantic way. Elena left an hour later and by midnight the bar was almost empty so Rufus got sent home early. There was a thuggish looking man in the corner that had kept on staring at Rufus when he thought he wasn't looking. After the day he'd had it put him on edge more than it usually would and he was glad to get out of there.

He left through the back, it was dark, usually there was some drunk people out back smoking or pissing on the wall but tonight it was abandoned. He started walking down the alley when he thought he heard footsteps from behind. He turned around but before he could see who it was he got slammed into the wall. "ahh". He screamed rather high pitched. The air was knocked out of his lungs. He tried to get his arms up to protect himself, it was too dark to see who had attacked him. The man kneed him in the stomach and Rufus collapsed.

"Shinra spawn".

A rough voice spat at him and then Rufus was kicked once more. He braced himself for another assault but it never came. The man that was attacking him was suddenly pulled off him by someone else. Rufus could just make out a man in a suit, long dark hair.

"Tseng?" he questioned into the dark, his voice came out a little strained from the pain. It looked like Tseng was beating the shit out of the other man. Tseng threw the other man's body to the ground. He didn't get up. Tseng looked at Rufus then and started walking towards him.

"are you OK? Are you hurt? Rufus?".

Rufus was struggling to breath through the pain.

"did you kill him?". Rufus asked with a strain.

"does it matter? here let me help you up. I have a cure materia back at my place we will go there now".

Tseng helped him up and Rufus felt dizzy.

"I need a pick up in sector 5 slums ASAP". Tseng ordered down a phone.

Rufus was starting to lose consiousness.

"Rufus, try to stay awake, stay with me".

Rufus tried to keep his eyes open but then he stumbled and fell into strong arms.

"you're like my guardian angel" Rufus mumbled before darkness took over.

...

Rufus awoke in a bed that wasn't his own. He had a bad headache and his body felt stiff but other than that the rest of his body wasn't in any pain.

"where the fuck am I?". He wondered, he couldn't remember how he got here. He was attacked outside the bar, and someone, no not someone it was Tseng had saved him. He thought he remembered being in a helicopter at some point but that part seemed a little crazy.

"Good you're awake, how do you feel?".

Rufus looked up to see Tseng, still in his suit looking impeccable as always.

"where am I?". Rufus asked, his voice coming out with a croak.

"you're in my apartment above the plate, you took quite a beating last night".

Tseng sat on the bed and passed him some water. "here drink this. The cure materia has patched you up but your body will still need some rest until you're feeling right again".

Rufus happily took the water his throat and mouth felt bone dry.

"do you know who attacked me?".

"we suspect it was someone from Avalanche".

"The terrorist cell? Why would they want to kill me".

Tseng seemed to think about it for a moment.

"there's been a leak at Shinra, they must have found out who you are".

"And who am I exactly? cause last time I checked I was just a nobody from the slums".

"you're not a nobody Rufus, you're... Nows not the time. You will meet with my employer later when you're feeling better. He will explain what is going on. Now get some rest I will be next door if you need anything".

"Tseng, wait! Thank you for saving me. Its all kind of a blur at the moment but you kicked that guys ass".

Tseng looked amused. "i was just doing my job. Apparently I'm your guardian angel".

Tseng left before Rufus got a chance to respond. " _why me?_ ". He thought. " _What did Tseng mean?"_ He reached out and picked up his phone on the side. The screen was smashed and it wouldn't switch on. His mother must be so worried he would have to ask Tseng if he could use his phone to call her.

Rufus drifted in out of sleep before he finally decided he needed to get up and use the toilet. He was a little unsteady on his feet but managed to releave himself. He looked in the mirror, he was pale and his short hair was a mess sticking up everywhere. He tried to tame it a little with not much luck. Hopefully Tseng wouldn't mind him showering but first he needed to call his mother.

Rufus found Tseng in the living area, the apartment was nice, moderately decorated. Tseng was facing the window whispering to someone down the phone. When he saw Rufus appear he hung up.

"Rufus I'm sure you shouldn't be out of bed just yet".

"I need to talk to my mother, she will be worried about me. May I use your phone? I think mine is broken".

Tseng called somebody on his phone and said "put Marissa on". Then he passed Rufus the phone.

"mom?" he asked unsure.

"Rufus, oh Rufus are you alright? They told me you'd been attacked where are you? They won't tell me where you are? I'm so worried".

"I'm OK Mom, I'm somewhere safe. I'm not hurt. Are you OK? Where are you, whose with you?".

"I'm at home, one of those men in the suits came here, told me what happened. He won't leave Rufus. I told you not to get mixed up with these people they're not good".

"now now miss Peter's, that's not fair I thought we were friends?".

Rufus heard an unfamiliar voice talking to his mother in the background.

"ill be back as soon as I can Mom. I don't think they will hurt you. Please stay safe".

He looked up at Tseng, who nodded to confirm she would be safe.

"Rufus, don't trust them, don't listen to them!". His mother sounded distressed.

"hey give me that" the other voice sounded in the receiver, he must have taken if off his mom.

"give the phone back to Tseng. I'll take care of your Ma' dont worry".

"you better!". Rufus threatened and the unknown man scoffed. He passed the phone to Tseng.

"ill update you later Reno. Look after her".

Tseng hung up. They stared at each other for a moment. Rufus felt vulnerable.

"hey do you mind if I take a shower?".

"of course not, help yourself to the towels they're all clean, give me a shout if you need anything else?".

Rufus wouldn't mind the other man showering with him but he didn't say that out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus meets the vice president of Shinra

A car came for them a few hours later. Tseng ushered him into the back, making sure the they were safe before getting in the back with him.

  
"are we going to the Shinra building?". Rufus asked Tseng. He'd told him they were going to see the Vice President so that's where he assumed they would go.

  
"No" Tseng replied. "we can't go there, we don't want you to be seen".

  
"by who? Avalanche?".

  
Tseng turned to look at him.

  
"your questions will be answered soon enough".

Apparently that was all he was getting out of Tseng.

  
The drive took about an hour, the silence was awkward. Rufus, tried making conversation.

  
"so what do you do exactly?".

  
"I'm not permitted to discuss that with you".

  
"so you really are mysterious huh? You must be like the Shinra secret service or something, I heard stories about those Soldiers they have. People say their eyes glow. Your eyes don't glow but they are nice".

_Oh gods did he really just say that?_

  
Tseng smiled but didn't say anything.  
Man this guy was not giving him the time of day. Rufus sighed and decided to give up. Pouting a little the rest of the way.

They reached a high rise building and took an elevator to the highest floor. It was a luxury penthouse apartment. Tseng apartment had been nice, nothing fancy but much nicer than anything he'd seen in the slums. This apartment screamed rich, and had massive full length windows with a perfect view of Midgar, The Shinra building glowing in the distant night sky.  
He was taken to the living area and told to sit and wait. Tseng disappeared for a few minutes but then came back with another man, dressed in an expensive white suit with hair a similar shade of blond to Rufus. He recognised him as the Vice President. The man had become the poster boy of Shinra the past few years. Elena thought he was dashing but Rufus personally didn't see what the fuss was all about. He preferred his men tall, dark and lethal apparently. 

  
"you must be Rufus Peters" the Vice President said holding out his hand to Rufus.

Rufus stood up and shook his hand.

  
"Mr. Vice President".

  
"Please call me Evan. There is much I wish to discuss with you Rufus. Thank you for coming".

  
"I didn't really have much of a choice". Rufus admitted. 

  
"my apologies, I hope Tseng looked after you, I hear you were attacked I'm so happy to see you're alright". 

  
Rufus didn't really understand why the man would be so concerned for his wellbeing.

  
"why am I here?".

  
"I'm sure you have many questions, I will explain all in due time, please make yourself comfortable. Let's have some champagne Tseng do you mind?".

Tseng nodded and left to get the champagne.

  
Evan sat in a chair opposite him.

  
"I know your mother is very sick Rufus, I would very much like to do what I can to help her. I lost my own mother when I was younger".

Rufus vaguelly remembered seeing something in the news about it when he was a kid, suicide apparently.

  
"why would you want to help my mother though? What is it that you want?".

  
Tseng came back with the champagne and handed him a glass. He'd never had champagne and took a sip. He didn't think he liked it and put it down on the table. Eric took the other glass and then he dismissed Tseng. Rufus wondered if Tseng was like his butler or something, _a killer butler_ he added.

  
"Rufus what I'm about to tell you will probably come as a shock to you, but I think it is time you learnt the truth. Your mother has kept the identity of your Father a secret has she not?".

Ah there it was again that knot in his stomach.

  
"you know who he is? Did he work at Shinra?".

  
"President Shinra is your father. You and I are half brothers".

  
Well that was not what he was expecting. Rufus needed more champagne. Taking a large gulp he said "how do you know?".

  
"even when married to my mother, my father, our father had affairs. He was particularly fond of his personal secretaries. He's gone through many in the past. Your mother was working for him a few years after I was born. She probably thought he was charming, they all do. When she got pregnant she quit her job. She didn't want anyone to find out but my Father finds out everything. He offered to pay for her silence of course, she signed an NDA that's why she never told you the truth. But then she started to refuse my Fathers money, I don't know why I guess she just wanted to keep you away from him. He wouldn't have cared about you Rufus. I don't think he even cares about me except I'm his legitimate hier and you are not".

  
This was a lot to take in. Rufus felt sick.

  
"so what you want to help my mother out cause you feel sorry for us?".

  
"not at all, sure I care about you and would like to get to know your Rufus. But there are other things at stake here. There is a leak at Shinra who has told Avalanche who you are. They want to use you against my Father but the truth is, my Father won't care if they take you captive. I don't want you to get hurt. Let us help your Mother and keep you safe until this all blows over".

  
"And what do you want in return?".

  
"I want a brother, I didn't have anyone close growning up. I hear you want to go to college and study business. I can help with that and then once you've qualified, perhaps by then I will have taken over at Shinra and you can come and work for me?".

  
"no thank you". Rufus had heard enough. He wanted to leave.

  
"what? Why not? This is everything you've ever wanted?".

Rufus didn't like that this man acted like he knew him. 

  
"do you really think you can save my mom?".

  
"the research is experimental but I promise you we will provide her with the best care and medicine available".

  
So that was it, sell his soul to Shinra and they would give him everything he wanted. Rufus didn't trust him, sure they looked a like but he needed to hear it from his mom first.

  
"I want to leave".

  
"of course I understand, its a lot to take in. I will give you sometime to think over my offer. Tseng will take you back to his place, it's not safe for you to go back home just yet but I assure you one of our men is looking over your mother."

Evan made a call but Rufus wasn't listening anymore, he couldn't breathe he needed to get out of here. He stood up and made his way towards the elevator, swaying. Tseng suddenly appeared and held him steady. 

  
"ill take you back". He assured Rufus and took him back down in the elevator to the car waiting for them outside. 

Rufus thought he might throw up in the car, he tried closing his eyes and wishing he was back home in his own bed. 

  
"The vice president is a good man Rufus. He just wants whats best for you and your mother. You can trust him". 

  
Rufus was done talking and ignored Tseng the whole ride back. 

When they arrived back at Tseng’s apartment he went straight for the guest room and closed the door. He needed to be alone, he felt numb. If it was all true then he supposed he understood why his mother wouldnt tell him. Tomorrow he would make Tseng take him to her and then he would decide what to do. Now though, exhaustion set it and Rufus climbed into bed, still fully clothed and tried to sleep but his mind was full of questions. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus goes back to see his mother and finally makes a decision. A little smut.

When morning finally came, Rufus didn't think he'd gotten any sleep. He was still in shock with everything that had happened. He got up and showered which made him feel a little more human again.

Tseng was in the kitchen cooking some eggs when Rufus eventually decided to emerge from the guest room.

"so you haven't had a mental breakdown yet? Good I was worried I'd have to come in there and knock you out".

Rufus was sure that was supposed to be a joke, but the man was so stoic sometimes he couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"I want to see my mother". He demanded.

"its not a good idea, we don't want to draw any attention to her".

"I need to see her Tseng, she's sick I need to make sure shes alright?".

"Reno tells me she is doing just fine...".

"I need to see her for myself". Rufus cut him off, he didn't know or trust this Reno guy.

Tseng stared at him then sighed, conceding.

"fine I will take you back, but only for a short while. Don't do anything stupid. I made you some breakfast, you will eat before we go".

Rufus accepted the plate thrust at him and ate. It was delicious, much better than anything he'd eaten in the slums. He didn't say that though. Tseng watched him eat for a moment then left, Rufus assumed to make arrangements for their return to the slums.

...

Another car came for them to take them to sector 5 slums. When they had arrived, Rufus had tried running out but Tseng, placing a firm grip on his arm stopped him. 

"Me first" he said "I need to make sure that it is safe". 

Rufus nodded and waited but his anxiety was spiking. He just wanted to see his mother. Tseng opened his door and to Rufus's suprise offered him a gloved hand to help him out. He took Tsengs hand and got out, trying not to blush. 

Tseng knocked on his front door and another man with long bright red hair answered. 'This must be Reno' Rufus thought. Reno, like Tseng, was also beautiful, wearing a dark suit but instead of a tie he had his shirt unbuttoned half way down his chest, exposing a smooth muscled torso underneath. Rufus tried not to stare.   
"you must be Rufus". Reno said with a smile. "your Ma, has been keeping me on my toes". 

Rufus pushed past him and entered the house looking for his mother. 

"uh hey, she's upstairs dude chill". 

Rufus ignored him and ran upstairs to find his mom. He found her in bed, she was looking a little pale but he'd definitely seen her worse. 

"mom! Are you alright?". Rufus ran to her side and hugged her. 

"oh Rufus, I'm OK I was so worried about you, where have you been? That annoying red head downstairs wouldn't tell me anything and he makes terrible cups of tea".

Rufus laughed at the thought of his mother bossing Reno around. 

"we need to talk mom, I... I met with the Vice President of Shinra. He told me that I was his half brother, that you had had an affair with his father. Is it true? Is President Shinra really my dad?". 

His mother looked sad. 

"it's true, I'm so sorry Rufus. I just couldn't tell you. Please don't think any less of me. I was young and niave. And he was charming at first, he said his wife no longer loved him and I was eager to do well in the company. He was a very attractive man back then, I made a mistake but I don't regret you for one instant. You were a blessing Rufus, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this".

She placed a hand on the side of his face, a tear ran down her cheek. 

"it's OK, I understand. They told me you signed an NDA. I love you". 

He placed his hand on top of hers and gently squeezed. His mother smiled but then she started coughing and wheezing. 

"mom, sit up are you OK? Drink some water". 

He helped her sit up and grabbed a glass of water that had been left on the side. She took a small sip but then started coughing again. Rufus noticed small specks of blood on her hands. He knew he had to do something about it but he also knew she wouldn't be happy. 

Tseng appeared at the doorway and knocked. 

"Rufus, is everything alright?". 

"No, she's getting worse again. I want you to take her to your hospital. Please make her better do what you can". 

"Rufus, what are you talking about, go where? Don't let them take me". His mother sounded distressed, still wheezing. 

"mom, it's the only way, they have offered to take care of you, they have medicines and trials, they might be able to cure you. Please mom I don't want you to die, we have to try".  
  
"but at what cost son! What do they want from you?". 

"Nothing" he lied though he still wasn't sure exactly what they wanted. "it will all be OK, the Vice President, he cares, he wants to help you". 

Rufus leant forward and kissed her forehead. 

"you have to trust me now". 

... 

Tseng arranged for his mother to be taken to the hospital. He wasn't allowed to go with her but Tseng assured him she was in safe hands and he would be able to see her once she was settled and it was deemed safe to do so. Reno left with his mother so it was just the two of them left in the house. 

Rufus had tried packing a bag to take back to Tsengs place but he found himself sitting on his bed, head in his hands and crying. He honestly wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, he didn't know if he could trust anybody and he suddenly felt very alone. He heard Tseng enter his room, the bed shifting as he sat next to him. 

"Rufus?". The other man said softly.   
"I'm sure this can't be easy for you... I wasn't close to my parents and when my father died I didn't even shed a tear. But I promise you the Vice President will keep his word, I will make sure of it. They will do everything they can for her". 

Rufus turned to look into those soft brown eyes. 

"Thank you".

He let out a long breath, his emotions were all over the place so really it was only natural for his brain to suddenly start fantasising about kissing the other man's soft lips. He leaned forwards and did exactly that. Nose brushing Tsengs, gently pressing their lips together. Tseng seemingly froze, they stayed like that for a moment, lips touching but neither one of them moving or daring to take it further. Rufus moved away then, slightly embarrassed and looked at Tseng. The man seemed a little bewildered but then his eyes suddenly darkened with lust and he grabbed Rufus's chin and forced their lips back together again. Rufus moaned into Tsengs mouth as his lips parted and their tongues met. They deepened the kiss until they were both breathless, Rufus moved his hand to gently thread his fingers through Tsengs hair from behind, Tsengs hand stroking up Rufus thigh. 

But then it stopped, Tseng was the one to pull back. 

"you're not in the right frame of mind" he told him. "you should finish packing its not safe to stay here". 

With that Tseng stood up and left, leaving Rufus feeling a little light headed, his cheeks flush with colour. 

The car ride back to Tsengs apartment topside was even more awkward than it had ever been. They both avoided eye contact, neither one of them saying a word. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but sexual content

  
*Warning sexual content ahead*

Rufus was pacing, he was still confused and worried about everything. But the one thing he couldn't get off his mind was the kiss he had shared with Tseng. He wanted more, he knew sex was the last thing he should be thinking about right now but it had been so long since he had been intimate with anybody, let his guard down and that kiss had ignited a fire within him, a need so strong and he just needed to do something about it.

Tseng was in the kitchen preparing them both something for dinner. Rufus thought he should probably not distract Tseng from cooking, but when he came out of the guest room he stood and stared at the beautiful man. He was still wearing his suit, Rufus wondered if he ever wore anything else. But he had taken of his jacket and gloves so Rufus could admire the curve of his arm muscles underneath the fitted white shirt.

"I hope steak is OK? I haven't had much chance to go shopping recently". Tseng said, barely glancing in his direction too busy chopping vegetables. 

" Cant say I've ever had steak, I'm sure it will be perfect you're a good cook". 

"it's one thing I've always taken a little joy in, you don't eat much you're too skinny".

Tseng was eyeing him now, looking him up and down and Rufus blushed. 

"I've grown up learning to ration food, eat what I need. With all this rich food you keep forcing down me I'm sure ill put on a few pounds".

Rufus stepped closer to Tseng. 

"you must workout a lot?". Rufus was admiring Tsengs tight fitted trousers around the man's ass. 

Tseng made an amused sound.   
"stop staring at my ass and make yourself useful. There are plates in the cupboard here, can you get out a couple and some cutlery. Go set the table". 

Rufus conceded and did what he was told. Guess he would have to eat first and then he could make his move. 

The steak was so tender, it melted in Rufus mouth and he moaned out loud. 

Tseng laughed "I take it you like it?". 

Rufus swallowed and licked his lips, noticing the way the other mans eyes watched his mouth. 

"I've never tasted something so delicious before"   
Rufus moved his leg closer to Tsengs under the table. Thier legs brushed together and Rufus felt a jolt of heat run straight to his crotch. They just stared at each other for a moment. 

"eat your food Rufus, it will go cold". 

'i' d much rather be eating you' he thought but did not dare say out loud. 

Rufus practically inhaled the rest of his food, it was really good but he had other things on his mind and his trousers were starting to feel very uncomfortable. 

They both finished and Tseng stood up to remove the plates. But Rufus got up and stopped him, placing a hand on the other man's back. 

"we can worry about that later" he whispered in Tsengs ear, who was only an inch or so taller than he was. 

Tseng stopped what he was doing and turned to face Rufus. They were so close, he could smell the faint scent of Tsengs expensive woody cologne. 

"we shouldn't do this Rufus". 

"I don't care right now, please I need this".  
He didn't want to sound desperate but he was sure that's how it came across. 

Tseng seemed to be weighing the concequences in his mind so before he could decide it wasn't a good idea he siezed Tseng’s face and pressed thier lips together hungrily.

That seemed to be all the persuasion Tseng needed cause next thing he new he was pressed against the wall, legs lifted to wrap around Tseng’s waist. They ground together and kissed each other furiously.   
Tseng moved away from Rufus's mouth and started kissing and sucking down his neck. 

"Bedroom" he panted into Rufus ear and then still holding him up, moved them both towards the bedroom. Tseng practically threw Rufus onto his bed. 

"Take off your clothes". Tseng demanded whilst watching Rufus do as he was told, heat in his eyes. 

Tseng loosened his tie and took if off. He thought Tseng was going to use it to tie him up in some way but then the man seemed to think better of it and tossed it aside. Tseng went to the bedside cabinet and came away with a bottle of lube. He climbed onto the bed between Rufus legs and pushed his legs up, folding him in half.   
A slick finger teased at his entrance and then Rufus moaned when it entered and started to move further inside of him. A second finger entered and Tseng started to fuck his ass using only his fingers.   
Rufus was moaning and writhing on the bed, begging Tseng for more. His cock was painfully hard on his stomach and he reached a hand down to start stroking it. 

Tseng removed his fingers, then unbuttoned his trousers and let out his large cock. Rufus whimpered at the sight of it, wanting it inside of him. Tseng moved Rufus's legs so that they were resting on his shoulders and then positioned his cock just outside the younger man's entrance. 

"you sure you want this?". Tseng asked though he didn't really need a verbal response to know Rufus wanted him, wanted this. 

Rufus nodded and gasped as Tseng gently pushed inside of him, stretching him out. It burned but in a good way. Tseng stayed still a moment, allowing him to adjust and then slowly started thrusting in and out of his ass. Tseng let out a groan as he depended his thrusts. 

Rufus was loud. Moaning and shouting Tseng’s name, begging for more. He continued stroking his cock and started to feel close, heat building in his stomach.   
Tseng quickened his pace, angling more to hit his prostate. Rufus all but squealed as he came, semen shooting over his hand and chest. 

It only took Tseng a few more thrusts before he was coming inside Rufus, his orgasm making him gasp. Sweat dripping down his neck. 

Both spent, Tseng pulled out of Rufus and lay down beside him. His shirt by now was soaked with sweat and so he peeled it off, then wrapped his arm around Rufus. 

"I was beginning to think the suit was glued onto you". Rufus mumbled. 

Tseng chuckled and closed his eyes, Rufus felt content for the first time in a long while. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus visits him mom and starts to question Tseng

  
The next day Rufus had begged Tseng so take him to see his mother. He'd had a good night's sleep, nestled in Tseng’s arms but as soon as he had woken up he had started worrying about his mother again.  
Tseng seemed to give in much easier this time. They didn't talk about what had happened between them last night and where it was going to go from here, but it wasn't awkward anymore either. They could have that conversation another time. Now Rufus was only concerned about his mother.

A car picked them up and took them to a private hospital on the outskirts of Midgar. It was very fancy inside, Rufus knew this was a place he could never even dream of affording. They were lead to the 2nd floor where his mother was resting in a private room. She had a few drips attached but was breathing on her own. When she saw Rufus come in she gave him a big smile.

"Rufus, oh my dear I'm so happy to see you".  
Rufus rushed over and kissed her on the forehead.

"how are you feeling Mother? Are they looking after you?".

"yes they're fussing over me so much, you would think I was there only patient".

From the doorway Tseng cleared his throat.  
"ill leave you both alone, Rufus we can't stay long". 

As he left, Rufus smiled up at him and watched him leave.

"is he the reason you have those love bites on your neck?".

Rufus was horrified by his mother's question, instinctively covering his neck with a hand.

"mom!" he shouted embarrassed.

"honestly Rufus, a Turk? What is it with us Peter's? Always falling for the bad guys."

"A Turk?". Rufus hadn't heard that name before.

"really you're sleeping with him and you don't even know what he does? I thought I raised you better". 

"ahh I, he's just very secretive about his job. I did ask. I know he works very closely with the Vice President. How did you know? Its only happened once I swear, it probably won't even happen again". 

Rufus couldn't believe he was even having this conversation with her, how did she know he liked men. 

"sure, sure dear. You've been drooling after handsome men for years you don't think I haven't noticed? Turks are dangerous people Rufus, be careful, I don't want you to get hurt". 

Rufus knew that was true, he'd seen how Tseng had taken out that Avalanche man in the alley with barely any effort. He was sure he could trust Tseng though, after all the man was supposed to be protecting him. 

"ill try to come back in a few days mom, get some rest and do as the Doctors say, don't give them grief I know what you're like". 

"and what about you son? What happens next for you?". 

"I'm not really sure, we're supposed to lay low for a while. Avalanche are trying to get to me and use me against the President. But I don't really know what will happen?".

'Why now?' he thought to himself. There was something that didn't add up about all of this and he planned on getting to the bottom of it over the next few days. Perhaps he needed to speak with Evan again. 

A short while later, Tseng came to get him and they left the hospital. 

"what's a Turk?". He asked Tseng once they were back in the car. 

Tseng didn't answer for a while. 

"The Turks, we are the department of General Affairs and Investigations within Shinra".

"so you're basically like a spy right? You kill people?". 

"you ask a lot of questions". 

"how long have you been a Turk?". 

" around 12 years now". 

"wait, what how old are you?". 

Tseng sighed "I'm 29".

Rufus was shocked. 

"29! Don't you age? I thought you would be 25 max! But that means you joined when you were like 17? That's crazy". 

"is it?" Tseng sounded amused. "this is my life, its all I've known so it is normal to me, I signed my life to Shinra and now you're apart of Shinra too whether you like it or not". 

Rufus didn't like it at all. 

"I wonder how different my life would have been, had I been raised here as a Shinra. I don't think it would suit me. Don't get me wrong I didn't love working at the bar but I liked the people, the simple life. It really wasn't all that bad.".

"no I didn't like you working at that bar either". 

"Tseng, how long had you been watching me for? Before that night you came into the bar?". 

"4 years". 

"what the fuck? 4 years? How did I never see you! Thats kind of creepy man". 

"we are skilled at not being seen unless we want to be. I'm not the only one who has been watching you. And you're not the only person we keep an eye on". 

"is there more like me? More half brothers or sisters?".

"there was another half brother, older but he passed recently. We don't know of any others but there could be". 

"what? How did he die?". 

"he got involved with the wrong people. But I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you". 

"and if I become involved with the wrong people will I die? Will you kill me?". 

"of course not, you're not going to get involved with the wrong people". 

Rufus thought that sounded like a threat. He was pissed off. Maybe his mother was right, he couldn't trust these people. 

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, as soon as they got back, Rufus went straight to the guest room and slammed the door, locking it. 

How stupid could he be to sleep with someone who was clearly dangerous and was keeping things from him?

He didn't have a phone or access to a computer but he needed answers. If Tseng wasn't going to tell him the truth then Rufus would have to get out of here and find them himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think they would be happy did you?
> 
> Also thank you to whoever left that lovely comment means a lot x


End file.
